


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 一辆车





	Garage

金光瑶推门进屋的时候，蓝曦臣正在闔目养神。

木门哎呀唱了一声。竹椅上的人睁开眼，望着来人，笑容和煦：“我记得，你前两日才与我同游兰陵。怎的我前脚回返姑苏，阿瑶后脚便跟着来了？”

“二哥这样说，想来是怪我吵扰得太过频繁。”金光瑶打趣道，从那人手边顺走半盏温热的茶水。

他将茶水一饮而尽，把那只交缠着二人唇印的杯蓋放回原处，余光瞥见蓝曦臣面上飞红，不禁莞尔：“我来得匆忙，一路舟车劳顿，口干舌燥，这才错拿了杯子，万望二哥不要怪罪。”

眼前人嘴里讨饶，面上却笑得促狭，活像只偷了腥的猫儿。蓝曦臣拿他没法，只笑着他一眼，红着耳根，往杯子里添了一蓋新茶，示意他再喝一杯，润润口舌。

金光瑶接过茶蓋，细细品了一口，连道“好茶”。一盏茶毕，他将杯子搁回案上，正襟危坐道：“阿瑶此番不为别事，只因前几日有事欺瞒了二哥，心中着实过意不去，特来当面请罚，以示诚心。”

他面上惶恐，多情眉眼却不减笑意。蓝曦臣心知他这道侣又存了调皮心思，也不挑明，只配合着整肃神色，淡然道：“但说无妨。”

金光瑶起身，几步行至蓝曦臣面前，低垂着头，一副恭顺模样：“二哥可记得前些日子，大哥邀我去清河赴宴？”

见蓝曦臣领首，他又道：“实不相瞒，此前我去清河看怀桑，给他带了些用以消遣的话本。没想到那小子靠不住，竟让大哥发现了。大哥向来不喜铺张，此番却特地传信说要宴请我，我寻思这定是鸿门之宴，索性扯了个借口搪塞过去。”

“你啊。”蓝曦臣道，“总是这般纵着怀桑，难怪大哥心中不快。”  
“怀柔性子如此，像大哥那样一味管着，也不是办法。”金光瑶笑道，“今日便先不提那小子罢，我可是专程来给二哥赔罪的。”

蓝曦臣抬眸：“阿瑶何罪之有？”

“前几日我与二哥同游兰陵，二可还记得？”

他自然记得。蓝曦臣心道，若无此次兰陵之行，他的阿瑶恐怕还要再过些时日才能表露心迹。

他心下甜蜜，面上神色不显，波澜不惊道：“记得。”

“我说那几日牡丹开得最盛，特邀二哥同赏美景，实则不然。”金光瑶配着那人，见对方并无不悦之色，方才笑眯眯道：“大哥那边催得紧，我又无甚办法，只得劳驾二哥临时赶去兰陵，万望二哥不要怪罪。＂

蓝曦臣失笑：“你又用与我有约来搪塞大哥，照此下去，大哥是要记恨我的。”

“二哥可是在怪我？”金光瑶踱步至蓝曦臣身前。候忽间，两人的眉目凑得极近，他清楚地看到对方眼底隐忍的笑意，索性也不拘束，径直跨坐在蓝曦臣腿上，一双手似一对灵活的游鱼，轻巧地，覆上了那人的肩膀。

“若我怪罪，阿瑶待如何补偿我？”金光瑶说话的时候，呼吸裹挟着清风，烫红了他的耳朵。蓝曦臣强定心神，眉眼带笑，手顺着那人的腰线一路下行，直逡巡到他身后那两团软肉，方才停下。

衣袍被掀开，手掌透过轻薄布料传来的温热令他心悸。金光瑶倚在那人怀里，嗓音被他衣襟上的草木清香熏染得沙哑：“悉听尊便。”

身后悉颖，不多时，他下身的最后一件遮蔽物也被那人褪掉，委顿于地。金光瑶耳根红透，嘴上却仍打趣道：“二哥好兴致。

回应他的，是落在身后的一声清脆巴掌。

那辦软肉似被火舌蜻蜓点水般舔过，泛起细密而灼热的疼痛。金光瑶轻喘一声，攀在那人肩上的手微微收紧，一张白净面皮涨得通红。

蓝曦臣用手指划过那枚渐渐显形的掌印，感受到耳边愈发粗重的呼吸，笑道：“阿瑶于百忙中抽身，前来姑苏请罚，我自然不好辜负了这份美意。”

细嫩皮肤在粗标指腹下不住地颤栗，赤裸的腿根与男人的衣袍断磨几番，也同那掌印一般，泛起了极浅的粉色。他冷不防又接了那人几掌，清凉的掌风伴着刺痛，在他那处沟壑间攻城掠地。金光瑶没提防，不小心被这风吹软了身子，撑住蓝曦臣的肩，只用手虚虚环住那人的脖颈，抬起头，眼神迷离地望着他。

蓝曦臣被那人这么一瞥，只觉腹下似有火舌流室，暖胀得惊人。

“二哥，”金光瑶咪起眼，探身亲吻男人的脸颊和耳廓，白皙的大腿状似无意地磨蹭过他跨间，“你硬了。”

蓝曦臣不答，低头与人唇舌交缠，直把那只狡黠的猫儿吻得气喘吁吁方才罢休。宽大手掌摩挲过那人饱满的臀肉，蓝曦臣满意于指缝间滑腻的触感，遂将手伸向他身后密处，指腹踏过湿软的穴口，带起怀中人一阵满足而压抑的叹息。

“没想到阿瑶在沐浴时，竟将自己内外都清洗得通透，如此诚心，我实在不忍推却。”

他拨过金光瑶，以更热情的吻封缄那人愈发急促的喘息和轻声的抗议。小个子男人软了腰杆，细白皮肤因逐渐唤起的情欲而敷上一层浅淡的粉红。他闭着眼，故蓝曦臣看不到那双黑白分明的眼里泛起的水光，只能在一个又一个缠绵的吻过后，去亲吻他绯红的眼角和潮湿的睫毛。

“阿瑶既盛情待我，我亦当报之以礼。”蓝曦臣声音低哑，“前几日我拜读了一些话本，对个中情节记忆犹新，不知阿瑶可愿意尝试一番？”

金光瑶见他面上镇定，藏不住事的耳根却悄悄泛红，顿时明了了话中深意。他仰起头，想揶揄几句，后穴却下意识地紧紧裹住那节窥探的手指，指尖薄茧摩擦过温热的软肉，他蜷起脚趾，红着脸，鬼使神差地点了点头。

见他同意，蓝曦臣轻咳一声，朝门外道：“阿竟，将我要赠与敛芳尊的礼物取来。”

门童手捧锦盒进来时，金光瑶已经坐回为他这位特殊的宾客预留的位置，衣冠整肃，神情恭谨。门童将锦盒呈上桌，抬眼时望见敛芳尊眼角飞红，疏朗眉眼莫名因由这一点亮色而多情起来。他定心神，再看座上二位，俨然一副公事公办的模样，全无半分旖旎心思，遂暗责自己妄议尊长，躬身拜退，昏昏然离去了。

金光瑶将那门童的神色看在眼里，笑道：“这孩子倒是聪敏。幸亏二哥平日行事稳重，不会引人遐思。”

“阿瑶惯会打趣我。”蓝曦臣也笑，将那锦盒推至他面前：“打开看看罢。”

削成暖昧形状的生姜被金光瑶从盒子里取出的时候，两人的面皮都一下子泛起来。

金光瑶把截生姜放回锦盒，抬眼去看蓝曦臣。男人耳根绯红，嘴角却提着笑，一双眼温温和和地将他望着，接着些羞于开口的期待。

他也学着那人拐嘴，引以为傲的一副巧舌就此打结，站在原地怔愣半晌，才顶着红透的面皮点了点头。

金光瑶弯下腰，听到门童脚步声时匆忙束好的衣带瞬时松垮下来，下衣顺着过分纤细的腰杆滑落至脚踝。他用足尖挑起那块单薄的布料，把它踢得远些，继而翻身跪伏在蓝曦臣为他预留的客座上。冰凉的空气舔舐过他身后来自男人的红肿指痕，金光瑶闔上眼，滚热的脸颊贴在手背上，乖巧地等待身后人的造访。

后穴再次吞入男人的指节时，他听见蓝曦臣轻声笑道：“阿瑶，咬得轻些。”

金光瑶听出那人言语里的戏谑，佯怒着转回头去，想问他这是打哪学来的浑话，却不料先被戳刺的手指弄软了身子，只得塌腰将那指节吞吃得更深。他感受到蓝曦臣的手指在他体内由试探转为开疆拓土，仿佛摸透他脾性般，朝着簇拥于软肉间的敏感处进攻开去。他面上矜持，眼睛却愜意地瞇起來，连同他行将蜷起的脚趾，诉说着承欢之人无尽的快乐。

金光瑶毫不怀疑，自己会被男人的手指肏到泄身。

他将手探至身前，想要抚慰愈渐抬头的肉茎，却被那人擒住了手臂。蓝曦臣握住他的手，垂头亲吻他的指尖，温和地劝慰道：“阿瑶，再等等。”

手指从后穴抽出时，粘腻的水声羞得金光瑶红了耳朵。新鲜的、带着掌心温度的生姜代替男人的手指，在微张的穴口刮擦几番，便迫不及待挤入他敏感的甬道中去了。金光瑶繃緊臀肉，意欲抵抗这外来客的入侵，后穴却将那生姜吸得更加卖力。姜条的棱角光顾过他敏感的软肉，把欢愉的呼救声碾碎作唇上深深浅浅的齿痕。

冰涼的姜汁后知后觉地辛辣起来，似一团流窜的火焰，在他体内不住地灼烧。金光瑶只觉脑内的清明神智也被这火焰炙烤着，融化成一滩甜蜜的、粘稠的浆糊。他眨眨眼，眼底因愈发剧烈的刺痛变得潮湿而温热，那根秀气的肉茎却食髓知味，不声不响地在他身前挺立起来。

蓝曦臣看到那人马眼处渗出的水，心知他得了趣，遂从案上取了金光瑶来时随手摘下的折扇，调侃道：“古有廉公负荆请罪。阿瑶千里迢迢赶路至此，想来诚意不输廉公。阿瑶请罪心誠，然百密一疏，我便只好以这折扇代替荆条，小惩大诫，好让阿瑶不敢再消遣我。”

“啪。”紫檀木扇骨落在他翘起的臀丘上，发出暖昧的脆响。

金光瑶被男人一口一个“阿瑶”叫得脸热，正欲神游象外，身后便冷不防挨了一下。他吃了一惊，下意识地收紧身后，肉穴却裹紧了那段生姜，榨出更多辛辣的汁水。

“嘶——二哥，”他撅起嘴巴，状似不满地看着蓝曦臣，想抱怨几句，又恐这满腹春情被门童听去，只得深吸一口凉气，压低了嗓音，讨好地求饶道：“我知错了，求二哥下手轻些。”

蓝曦臣充耳不闻，手执折扇，收了五成力气打下去，直打得那人惊叫连连。

金光瑶伏在木椅上，掐住椅背的指节微微泛白，两条腿打着哆嗦，几乎再难跪性。在他身后，白暂臀肉上橫亙着几条细长的红痕，其中有一、二条力道尤甚，颤巍巍地浮肿起来，一副被欺负惨了的模样。

然而，他腿间的那根肉茎却诚实地，愈发肿胀起来。

蓝曦臣又打了十数下，见金光瑶实在跪立不住，便停了手，搁下扇子，欲将他从椅子上扶起来，却反被那人攥住手腕，身下炽热的欲望正对着金光瑶殷红的唇。

他垂下头，目光所及是金光瑶水汽氤氳的眼睛和潮湿的睫毛。蓝曦臣站在原地，任由那人解开他的衣带，温热的唇舌一路逆，打湿了他身下那块隆起的布料。金光瑶仰头望着他，眼角泛起艳丽的红，两道目光被情欲濡湿成一对软绵的弯钩，把他的心撩拨得麻痒，近乎难以自持。

金光瑶的舌尖隔着衣料，将男人炽热的欲望缓慢而细致地描摹一遍，才恋恋不舍地偏头，用牙齿去解那人的裤带。肿胀的肉茎自亵裤中弹跳出来，拍在他脸上，发出湿粘的轻响。他不以为意，柔软灵巧的舌攀上那人的肉根，耐心地舔舐过每一道褶皱。

“二哥沐浴后的味道，我很喜欢。”

他眯眼朝蓝曦臣笑，奖励似地探身去亲吻男人的肉囊。皂角香气混同淡淡的麝香味在他鼻翼间绕，体内的生姜由于他兴奋地缩紧着的后穴而被榨取出更多辛辣的汁水。金光瑶身后灼熱，想开口拜托男人把那作崇的玩意取出，奈何一张嘴被那肉根堵得严实，只得摇晃着饱满的、紧紧吸吮着姜条的屁股，发出几声不知难过还是愉悦的闷哼。

身下欲望被温软唇舌照拂得舒坦，蓝曦臣伸手抚摸那人早在这场欢愉中披散下来的头发，看他似猫儿般轻蹭自己的手掌，只觉那处又胀大了几分。蓝曦臣拍拍他的脸，将肉茎从他口中脱出，继而低下头，与他交换了一个轻柔缠绵的吻。

“我去叫他们打水，天晚了，便留敛芳尊在寒舍小住一宿吧。”

身后那处带着欢爱痕迹的软肉浸入温热的水中，带起酥麻的痛觉。金光瑶把身子和大半张脸埋进水里，只留下一双情潮未消的眼睛，目不转睛地看着正一件一件慢条斯理地脱衣服的男人。男人宽肩窄臀，手臂线条流畅有力，金光瑶盯着他身前昂然挺立的肉茎，吞了吞口水，后穴也不自主地翕张。他因这过分诚实的反应羞耻起来，面上绯红，身后那张小嘴却收缩地愈发急促。浴桶内的温水被肉穴吞入，不时刺激着尚未褪尽热辣的穴口，惹得他轻声惊叫。

男人背对着他，对他方才内心的惊涛骇浪浑然不觉。金光瑶径自羞了半响，也未见那人有所察觉，遂扶着桶沿，肩膀钻出水面，嗔怪道：“我来之前，并未想过，二哥竟会如此待客。”

“阿瑶可不止是客。”蓝曦臣散了头发，把几日前与过金光瑶的抹额搭在椅背上，长腿一跨，也钻入水中。浴桶算不得大，平日供一人沐浴略有空余，如今两人在这桶中赤裸相对，就显得不那么宽绰。蓝曦臣方才坐定，便感觉到那人白哲的脚趾贴上自己的腿，一路上行，在他跨间停下，又趁他愣神的功夫，若无其事地覆上他身前处，撒娇般地轻蹭着。

“阿瑶。”他无奈，伸手欲捉那只调皮的脚丫，却被那人逃开了。

蓝曦臣抬头，金光瑶正据着嘴，笑吟吟地望着他，半真半假地抱怨道：“都怪二哥出这样的主意，我现在身后仍是火辣辣的。”

若非他先前翻了些医书，确认姜汁对人体无害，他定会被这人可怜兮兮的语气吓到，好生抚慰一番。蓝曦臣心里好笑，面上却认真，正色道：“很疼？”

金光瑶先是点点头，见男人面色凝重，又怕他信以为真，平白为自己担忧，忙又补充道：“如果二哥帮忙清洗的话，想来便不会痛了。”

方才还笑得促狭的猫儿似是没料到自己会说出这样羞耻的话，气愤地涨红了脸。

“你啊，”蓝曦臣把他的神情看在眼里，到底还是没忍住笑意，朝他伸出手，温和道，“过来吧。＂

肩膀与男人的胸膛紧密贴合的那一刻，金光瑶忍不住瞇起了眼睛。他跪坐在蓝曦臣腿间，光滑的大腿有意无意地磨蹭那人的性器。

“二哥忍了这样久，想来十分辛苦。”他在蓝曦臣怀里找了个舒服的姿势，仰脸欣赏男人隐忍情欲的表情。蓝曦臣愈渐粗重的呼吸声掠过他的头顶，混同两人越发急促的心跳和摇晃的水纹，让他感到格外的踏实与安逸。他低下头，将脸埋进眼前坚实的胸膛，飞快地在那人乳尖上舔了一下，眼中跳起狡黠的笑。

蓝曦臣被他这猝不及防的行径唬了一跳，身前的肉茎却毫无悬念地挺立起来，不偏不倚地抵在那人股间。

“好饭不怕迟。”他笑，垂头将怀中人吻得气喘吁吁，“更何况，我们阿瑶，是不可多得的美味。”

说着，蓝曦臣抬起搭在金光瑶腰间的手，在他臀瓣上，发出清脆的声响。他躲闪不及，吃痛地想要缩紧臀肉，臀缝间隙却被男人的手指抢了先。粗标指尖伴着水声在他后穴中翻攪，似有还无地戳刺着敏感而脆弱的内壁，金光瑶被撩拨得心底发挥，穴口不自觉地将那手指咬得更紧，身后又挨了那人一声响脆的巴掌。

“放松些。”蓝曦臣语气温柔，手掌却威胁般地覆在那人身后，稍稍使了些力，将浮凸起指印的饱满的屁股搓揉得通红软烂，“若不把这里的姜汁清理干净，阿瑤怕是还要再疼上一阵子。

那生姜已从他体内取出许久，再热辣的汁水此刻都只能带给他温吞的酥麻，反倒是那根在身体里温柔地摇动的手指，和不时落在身后的巴掌让他绷紧了身子，额头上也浸出了细密的汗珠。金光瑶心知蓝曦臣方才把自己吓唬他的话当了真，这落下的巴掌里带着七分戏谑、三分气恼，遂伸长手臂，环住男人的脖颈，讨好道：“二哥待我温柔周到，阿瑶不胜感激。”

他仰起头，与蓝曦臣唇舌交缠，含糊道：“可阿瑶不止想要二哥的手指，阿瑶想要...”

想要二哥进来。羞于启齿的欲望被淹没在水声中，蓝曦臣却会意，将他从水中抱起，往床榻处走去。

金光瑶任由他抱着，在他的舌尖、唇角留下无数个轻柔甜膩的吻。他细白的双腿紧紧缠住蓝曦臣的腰，双臂勾住男人的脖子，在那姜汁作祟之下，欢愉成蓝曦臣的最忠实，也最坦诚的恋人。

他们经历了在一起之后的最草率的一次扩张。

后穴被那柄肉刃破开时，穴口的脂膏还没有完全融化。金光瑶痛得皱眉，肉穴却诚实地、卖力地将男人的性器吞吃得更深。他跪伏在床上，腰杆被蓝曦臣牢牢招住，却起被男人的手掌和肉囊亵玩得发红的屁股，献祭般地迎接男人愈发深入的顶弄。

许是受了他太久的撩拨，蓝曦臣并不及此前温和，不甚凌厉的巴掌替代了先前温柔的抚摸，将他颤抖着的腿根扇拍的一片绯红。胀大的肉根不留情面地在他体内开疆拓土，起初轻微的呼痛声在一次又一次的肏弄中碎裂成愉快的呼救，金光瑶只觉得，若无蓝曦臣扶着自己的腰身，他大概会在这满室春情中柔软成一枝抽芽的嫩柳，融化成一汪寒冰尽消、水波荡漾的春潭。

“蓝渙，蓝渙。”他疊声叫男人的名字，像是耽于情欲的人，急于抓住欲海中漂泊的一根稻草。

蓝曦臣倒不领情，只探身向前，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭他通红的耳垂，故作惋惜道：“怎么？我的阿瑶竟舒服的连二哥都不肯叫了。”

金光瑶想要辯解，待要出口的语句却被接二连三的顶弄支离成碎片。过分强烈的快感使他头脑一片空白，不自知的呻吟又一次冲破紧闭的牙关。他上半身无力地瘫软在床上，却由于被蓝曦臣提着腰，不得不将身后那处得更高。肉茎在那张急迫地吞吃着的小口中进进出出，带起一阵粘腻的水声。

他红着脸，眼角和身后那处敏感一样酸胀。

直到他被肉得射了一回，蓝曦臣才舍得将性器从他体内抽离片刻。浓稠的精液沾在深色的床幔上，干涸成一点刺眼的白。金光瑶羞耻地别开眼，任由男人将自己翻了身，按在床榻之上。股间的小口并未因由肉茎的离开而迅速合拢，只无助地翕张着，任凭夏夜微凉的空气流竄、造访。

蓝曦臣俯下身，亲吻他无意间留下的泪水和飞红的眼角。灵活的唇舌叼住脖颈间细嫩的皮肉，反复磨出深红的痕迹。金光瑶被逗弄得呜咽起来，胳膊肘撑着床，试图直起身子躲避进攻，手却被男人不知从哪里找到的抹额结实地捆在床头，动弹不得。蓝曦臣垂头，朝他白净赤裸的胸膛上呵气，两粒乳珠便鲜廉寡耻地在潮湿温热的空气里颤巍巍地站起身来。

男人将手掌覆上他的胸膛，粗糙的指腹抵住其中一颗乳果捻动起来。蓝曦臣感受到那粒柔软的乳珠在与掌纹的摩擦中变得愈发硬挺，调笑道：“阿瑶方才是在暗示我，自己喜欢被碰这里，对吗？”

他并不期待那人回答，埋头吞吃起那颗挺立的乳果。金光瑶被他舔弄得心神荡漾，下意识地挺起胸膛，将乳果送到男人嘴边去。蓝曦臣也不饶他，把那粒越发肿胀的乳珠吸吮得色泽鲜艳，活像一颗精致而明丽的装饰品，明晃晃地点缀在那人因勃发的情欲而泛起粉红色的皮肤上。

后穴再度吞下那柄肉刃时，金光瑶舒服地蜷起了脚趾。蓝曦臣提着他的膝弯，近乎将那两条细白的腿折叠至他的胸口。金光瑶觉得自己的身子几乎要被男人弯折成两半，腰杆上麻酥酥的痛，冰凉的空气摩娑过屁股上红肿的指痕，后穴却不知怎地，食髓知味般把愈发精神的性器包裹得严实，会不得多吐出一点。

肉茎在后穴内深深浅浅地抽动，被破开的软肉紧紧拥簇着这柄肉刃，似是含羞带怯地阻止它进入，却又在抽离时不捨地吸吮住其上虯結的青筋。蓝曦臣垂头去舔弄他红肿的乳尖，满意地欣赏着他近在咫尺的柔软而粗重的喘息，聳动腰身，将身下物送得更深，让整根性器都沾染了那人滚烫的温度。

“蓝，蓝渙。”不复清明的头脑好似只够支撑他断续地呼唤男人的名字。冰凉的眼泪在他温热的眼角流淌出一条欢愉的沟壑，金光瑶睁开眼，透过水雾濛濛寻找蓝曦臣的脸，似乞求又似催促：“你慢些，再慢些……”

蓝曦臣吻住他，吞下他满腹尚未来得及脱口的春情。他知道他的阿瑶在性事上是个贪心的家伙，故不去理会身下人口是心非的辩驳，每一下都进入得极深，性器一次又一次地磨踏过金光瑶敏感的软肉肉，把那人的闷哼肏弄得变了声调，一双黑白分明的眼里泪水漣漣。

他放开金光瑶，任由那人哭叫着又射了一回，才意犹未尽地解开了捆在那人手上的抹额。

双手被松开的那一刻，金光瑶如同溺水的人抱住浮木一般，紧紧地拥住了他。蓝曦臣抱起怀中的人，安抚般地抚摸他光滑的背脊，身下倒没客气，将他无意义的呼喊顶弄成抑制不住的惊叫与叹息。

射过精的性器抵在男人小腹间，刮擦出几条显眼的斑白。金光瑶勾住蓝曦臣的脖子，将脸埋在那人怀里，不去看那使他蒙羞的东西。蓝曦臣却未让他如愿，凑近他，在他耳垂上落下轻轻一吻，笑道：“这是阿瑶留下的印记，我很喜欢。”

蓝曦臣将印记留在他体内的时候，金光瑶已然不知今夕何夕。

眼前因被泪水糊住而看不真切，他只能扶着男人的肩膀，两条腿紧紧地环住男人的腰，徒劳而快活地落泪、求饶。挂着指痕的屁股在反复地顶弄中不住地颤抖，红肿的穴口逞强般更加卖力地吮吸着男人的肉茎，近乎虔诚地等待那一股白浊的到来。

温热的精液让他在蓝曦臣怀里佝僂作一团，伏在男人肩头好一阵缓不过劲来。蓝曦臣将他放到床上，轻轻吻去他眼角带着高潮余韵的泪水，从床头扯过被子裹在他身上。金光瑶听到蓝議臣提着木桶外出时撞门的轻响，方才意识到这会子窗外应是明月高悬。他把脸埋进被褥，角香气弥散在满室春色之中，让他忍不住红了脸。

夜已深，金光瑶听到门口由远及近的熟悉的脚步声，四肢百骸如融化于春潮的海滩般绵软。他舒服地上了眼，等待蓝曦臣推门，将自己揽在怀中灌洗干净，也等待着在这样一番山云雨之后，与爱人相拥而眠。


End file.
